


Angel's Struggle

by KusanoSaku



Series: Ripples in the Water [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angelina is the mother hen of Gryffindor, Background Relationships, Background Slash, F/F, Goblet of Fire AU, Gryffindor Triwizard Champion, M/M, Multi, Power-tripping Dumbledore, Triad Relationships, Triwizard Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: The Hogwarts’ Champion is… …Chaser Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor who is believed to be the most likely candidate for Head Girl in the 1995-1996 school year.  What ripples does that cause to impact future events?Due to Harry being oblivious, he is unaware that some people are in relationships or is mistaken on who are in relationships. However, the main character will be Angelina...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the tripart series Ripple on the water. Au of Beside you series, like Unsought pairings will be the same

Chapter 1

 

**_“Remember there's no such thing as a small act of kindness. Every act creates a ripple with no logical end.” – Helga Hufflepuff, Founder of Hogwarts._ **

 

Angelina Johnson was grinning while toying with her Prefect and her Quidditch captain pins during the Beginning of Term feast. She had been a Prefect last year but with Oliver Graduated she’d inherited the team but she had to find a new Keeper though.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the words…

 

_“I am sad to say that Quidditch this year has been cancelled.”_

 

The remaining members of the four house teams stormed to their feet along with their Quidditch mad fans and began yelling in protest.

 

The loudest in Angelina’s perception were in her own House; the Weasley twins, Dunbar and Finnigan were practically deafening her.

 

“Sonorus! If you would let me finish,” Headmaster Dumbledore said sharply. “…it is cancelled in light of the return after centuries of the Triwizard Tournament. Our sister schools Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute will be guests at the castle. We have been chosen to host the Tournament; they will arrive with their twelve best students soon. The three champions, one for each school will be announced after dinner on Halloween.”

 

By now the Great Hall had quieted down.

 

“The Tournament was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. In light of such concerns, representatives of the Ministries involved and the Heads of the three schools have decided that only those of age will have the proper schooling to survive and succeed in the Tournament.” Dumbledore continued.

 

Now more students stormed to their feet giving Angelina a headache from the renewed shouting.

 

The headmaster frowned at them, “This is already decided and cannot be changed by shouting at it. Now you are welcome to look up the Tournament and its history. Those who will be Seventeen on or before Halloween may enter. With that news imparted you may eat.”

 

While there was no more shouting, the tables were then filled with food and the conversation was a mixture of outrage at the cancelling of Quidditch and excitement for the Tournament. There was also speculation over who would enter…

 

Angelina had a secretive smile; her friends Fred, George and Lee wouldn’t be seventeen until after the New Year. Her birthday was on October 16th so she could enter if she chose. If she did, would that put her ahead of Prefects Genma Farley of Slytherin, Deborah Smith of Hufflepuff and Stephanie Fawcett of Ravenclaw? She would give up her Quidditch Captain position if she were Head Girl…

 

If she were appointed Head Girl, who would be her counterpart Kenneth Towler of Gryffindor, Adrian Pucey of Slytherin, Rodger Davies of Ravenclaw or Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff?

 

Angelina wasn’t sure but she was curious…

 

She doubted they’d pull another stunt like they did in 1977 when a non-Prefect was Chosen as one of the Heads. That was a rarity and she couldn’t think of anyone with half a chance of that except maybe Fred.

 

Given his history, her beloved ‘bad boy’ hadn’t a chance…

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina is selected as Champion and accused of being involved in Cheating. All hell breaks loose as a result. You do not accuse the mother hen of Gryffindor of putting one of her lions in danger but especially not if its Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

 

Though Angelina adored Fred Weasley, his insistence that there must be someway to enter the Tournament when he was only sixteen was getting on her nerves…

 

If they were going to put an age limit on prospective entrants, then surely, they had some way to enforce it.

 

Probably some method that would make Fred’s habit of thinking around corners impossible…

Yet she wasn’t quite expecting to see George accompanied by an equally dishevelled Slytherin Fourth Year watching as only Lea downed a potion before the two idiots crossed the age line.

 

Fred wasn’t tossed out surprisingly after entering his name, however Lea was.

 

Not only that, Lea’s hair turned white and he instantly seemed to grow a beard.

 

Fred looked surprised and then glanced at George.

 

Angelina was one of the few people who could tell the two apart. They had tells after all; Fred twisted his left thumb when he was nervous, while George tugged on his right ear and he used to have a scar on his left arm where Percy apparently spilled hot soup as a young child.

 

George also was the shyer one, he let Fred lead and was the gentler one who was fonder of Herbology, Charms and Potions. Fred on the other hand was a dab hand at Defence and Transfiguration but neither liked History.

 

Then again whichever one was watching that Slytherin shyly was obviously George.

 

George rolled his eyes at Fred, then he tugged Nott out of the Great Hall.

 

Why in the world…

 

A creature inheritance…

 

Fred had a creature inheritance, of course he did! No wonder he’d given up that ill-founded jealousy of George’s feelings for Theo Nott.

 

Angelina still had feelings for Fred but it was clear that he didn’t really share them. He clearly had a type; quiet, shy and bookish.

 

No matter what Ron or their mother said, her gift of Roxi to Fred had filled an empty place in his heart. George had spent the last year coming into his own and learning to stand outside of Fred’s very large shadow.

 

Angelina would have to be blind not to notice that Fred was somewhat distracted, he mostly ignored George but he would sniff at the oddest times as if he were smelling something amazing only to literally walk into walls or practically fall down the stairs like poor Harry and Dean.

 

George’s head was in the clouds himself, he was only in classes and rarely appeared in the Great Hall.

 

He seemed as if his relationship with Theo had finally turned sexual, Angelina was truly happy for him.

 

Letting go of her own feelings for Fred was far more difficult than Fred’s putting away his for George.

 

She’d get over it eventually, a witch’s first crush wasn’t always their true love after all.

 

XooooooX

 

Angelina had spent Halloween making Fred work on his schoolwork, he was the only one out of their study group who was falling behind.

 

Needless to say, he was quite sulky about it by the time they made it to the Great Hall.

 

Angelina vaguely remembered that after the feast Dumbledore was expecting to announce the Triwizard champions.

 

The almost palatable excitement was greater than her previous five Samhains of course and Angelina was looking forward to it. If they were going to sort on who best represented Hogwarts as in a mix of the Houses it ought to Adrian Pucey, but if it was brains then it could be either Pucey or Montague. George hadn’t entered as far as she knew so he wasn’t going to have a chance at the ‘glory’. Angelina was sad about the lack of quidditch this year, while the Triwizard had a dangerous history, what with the last champions and the three Heads of the participating schools ending up killed or grievously injured by a marauding Cockatrice. Angelina still wanted a chance to represent Gryffindor…

 

She’d just about given up after hearing Viktor Krum was going to represent Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons were Champions.

 

“Hogwarts will be represented by a Gryffindor.”

 

“Of course,” Former Slytherin Quidditch captain Marcus Flint said loudly from the opposite end of the Great Hall.

 

“It’s not fair. Gryffindor is always getting chances like that.” Zacharias Smith, her Hufflepuff fellow prefect Deborah’s younger brother grumbled.

 

“Quiet, as I was saying, Hogwarts will be represented by Ang,”

 

Gryffindor didn’t anymore, they roared.

 

“That’s my Angel!” Lea yelled.

 

Fred led a cheer, “Angelina~! Angelina!”

 

“That’s enough!” Snape snarled. “Ms. Johnson if you’ll join the other champions in the antechamber.”

 

Angelina was half in shock as she woodenly made her way towards the room she’d waited in as a first year.

 

She was just about to pass the Head Table when Dumbledore sputtered.

 

“What’s this? Pot…Harry Potter!”

 

Angelina spun around, Harry? What about the kid?

 

Dumbledore lifted his hand, the head table levitated and he stormed over to Gryffindor.

 

Angelina winced as the Headmaster yanked Harry away from their shell-shocked House table and dragged him towards Angelina.

 

The Headmaster growled at her, “Move!”

 

Angelina hurried to open the door only to have Harry practically hurled into the room.

 

Dumbledore turned on her, “Ms. Johnson, did Harry ask you to enter him into the tournament?”

 

Angelina gaped at him, “You’re joking? Harry’s been saying for _months_ he wants nothing to do with the tournament. He wanted a quiet year. I wouldn’t have entered him. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would have hexed me.”

 

“Did your boyfriend Fred Weasley do it?”

 

Angelina recoiled as if struck, “Fred is not my boyfriend, he’s just a friend. George would incinerate his homework if he considered it and then chase him with a Beater’s bat. Harry is like a beloved little brother to us, we wouldn’t do that to him. Oliver would hex us if he thought we’d do that.”

 

“She is lying of course. They are in the same House.” Karkaroff the rat accused.

 

Angelina tossed her braids, her eyes narrowing on Snape who stood in the shadows. “I’ll take veritaserum, I did not enter Harry in the Tournament. I don’t know anyone who would. I’d join Hermione and Malfoy in hexing whoever did. I know the rules, you have to be seventeen, Harry’s barely past fourteen. It’s an insult to his mother’s memory to put him in the Tournament, he shouldn’t even be required to attend this feast! It’s the anniversary of her death, only someone extremely cruel would do this.”

 

Snape’s voice was icy, “Potter, is she telling the truth?”

 

Harry was defiant as he held onto his wrist, “I said I thought the tournament was dangerous. I told Ron I wanted nothing to do with it. I don’t know how my name ended up in the cup. I spent all day aside from meals in the library. We were studying… ask Ms. Prince.”

 

Immediately, Angelina had tunnel vision, she’d noticed George was particularly protective of Harry since the beginning of term. She’d helped her father care for enough dogs to recognize certain behaviours. She ignored the arguing adults and went to examine Harry’s wrist. She gasped in horror at the state of his wrist, “That’s IT!” she summoned her elf Ally and demanded that it bring her healer.

 

Harry tried to argue with her.

 

Angelina glared at him, “Do you want me to tell Oliver?”

 

Harry blinked, “About what?”

 

Angelina leaned over to whisper, “That any of your crashes ought to have killed you?”

 

Angelina watched Snape’s ears twitch ever so slightly.

 

Her healer arrived promptly, “Angelina? What is this? Oh, hello Albus…Severus, Fleur.”

 

The imperious witch ignored the others.

 

“I mentioned my concerns over the summer to you. Remember how I told you that he had most of his bones healed after last year’s crash?”

 

Andromeda nodded.

 

“Ms. Johnson, this is not the time or the place!” Dumbledore protested.

 

Angelina snapped, “He’s on my team damn it! If I’d known he was so ill, I would have told Oliver to break his own broom and give up on Quidditch hang the consequences of that. I’m responsible for him even if we don’t play. He’s like my little brother, it was all suspicions before but now. I know I only treat dogs but the Headmaster _shattered his wrist and practically dislocated his shoulder_!”

 

Andromeda and Snape’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

Harry was cringing, “I’m fine. It’s just a sprain…”

 

Angelina crossed her arms and glared, “Don’t lie. I’ve treated breaks and sprains, I know the difference.”

 

Her healer cast a series of spells at Harry, her brow furrowing with every spell. Her voice was icy when she finally spoke. “Albus Percival Wulfric Bay Dumbledore,”

 

“Brian. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

 

“It’s Bay you arrogant narcissist! Who are Harry’s guardians?”

 

“As if it’s any of your business but he lives with Lily’s sister.”

 

Andromeda snorted, “Lily Evans-Potter didn’t have a sister, she asked me to help her find out her magical ancestry when she was pregnant. Clearly, the reason you had her and James’ wills sealed was because you didn’t want anyone to figure out your precious Muggleborn heroine wasn’t so Muggle after all.”

 

“Andromeda, now is not the time or the place.” The headmaster repeated tersely.

 

“I, Andromeda Penelope Tonks, daughter of the House of Black swear on my magic that Lily Potter was born to the House of Prince as an unnamed daughter. Harry Potter doesn’t have an aunt but he has an uncle and a close cousin. I wish that that you hadn’t involved yourself and let things play out the way they were meant to. I swear here on my magic that Harry Potter is the nephew of Severus Snape of the House of Prince.”

 

When her healer’s wand failed to shatter, her words were clearly true.

 

Potter trembled, “Snape’s my uncle? But he hates me…”

 

“I don’t. I was an idiot. I fought with the Ministry during the riot, I defended you to Crouch. You would never cast the Dark Mark, you would likely never have even seen it since you were raised in the Muggle World. I never tried to learn why I felt a connection to your mother. It was because her loss ripped my heart out, having Lupin around last year reminded me of the past and I didn’t know how to handle the pain that caused so I lashed out.” Snape shrugged.

 

“That is how I’ve always reacted. Hence why I’ve attempted to make changes, I was forced to see myself last year and deal with the person I’d become. Learning about our relationship last year might have been disastrous to us both.”

 

For all his mistreatment of Gryffindors, Angelina felt sorry for him. To have lost his sister before learning Harry’s mum was his sister was sad. Angelina wasn’t a twin or anything but to lose her sister Alona like that would be painful…

 

“What is the point of this?” Dumbledore sputtered.

 

“Harry can’t enter the tournament without his guardian’s consent, I proved that his supposed muggle relatives have no say in his life.”

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Because they’ve starved him! His bones were healed last year, were they not? He had to suffer through skele-grow regrowing his bones after that crash. However, his bones are already so brittle that his ribs were obviously broken over the summer and you Headmaster managed to shatter his wrist and nearly dislocate his shoulder. This boy is so dangerously unhealthy due to starvation and physical assault that it’s despicable. I hold you entirely responsible! You, Pomfrey and Minerva!”

 

“This is some revenge scheme, isn’t it?” Dumbledore retorted hotly, “You’re still angry that I took away your Head Girl badge and sent you back to Slytherin after your elopement.”

 

“I eloped with a Hufflepuff and you decided that my behaviour was shameful, but no this has to do with Harry. I’m disgusted that your lousy excuse for a healer-in-charge, who is a fourth-rate medi-witch in reality and a drunk, missed something a quidditch player who treats dogs noticed. I will be speaking to the Board of Governors, Madam Greengrass, Madam Bones and Lyall Lupin.”

 

“No need to go so far.”

 

“Really? Then you’ll see to it that this boy who ought to be in St. Mungos living on a steady diet of potions is exempted from the tournament or do we have to make this a political scandal? Chief Warlock found complacent in starvation and abuse of Boy-Who-Lived by Muggles? Skeeter would enjoy that headline.”

 

“See this is revenge.”

 

“Severus, as Harry’s nearest blood relation do I have your permission to formally examine Harry and to discuss his health with Healer Hyrum Smythe? I have heard that Dumbledore has threatened him with slander and illegal treatment due to a fall down the stairs.”

 

“Yes, what does Lyall Lupin have to do with Potter… Harry?”

 

“He’s your Lupin’s grandfather, remember?”

 

“Oh and?”

 

“Lupin is Harry’s great-grandfather and Remus’ grandfather. Small world, isn’t it?”

 

Poor Harry looked so bewildered.

 

The Triwizard had caused him to be blind-sided.

 

Angelina hadn’t intended to cause such a ruckus, all she wanted was to make sure Harry was treated properly. Professor Lupin was Snape’s Lupin? Lupin was Harry’s cousin? Snape was his uncle? She was feeling a bit light-headed.

 

“Mild shock. Here have a potion, both of you.” Andromeda forced them to swallow a calming draught. “I don’t see what Harry has to do with this mess, legally you can’t force him.”

 

“His name came out of the goblet, it’s a magical contract.” Bagman blurted out.

 

“He’s fourteen Ludo! I maybe _only_ a healer but I know that an underage witch or wizard cannot enter into a magical contract of their own free will. I was a parent after all. I can’t imagine Lily Evan’s son entering this ridiculous tournament.”

 

“He’s James Potter’s son.” Dumbledore growled.

 

“Really? Because I still see Lily prominently, I ought to know I delivered him. James was a reckless, feckless bully. Yes, he grew up but he was a spoilt brat who didn’t know how to deal with rejection. This glossing over of his bad qualities because he’s dead is stupid, he may have been my cousin but like Sirius I still recognized his faults. You can judge a person’s character by how they treat their supposed inferiors. Now get on with your farce of a Tournament, I see three champions, two of whom are distant cousins with the exception of Krum. Go on with your business, Severus, Harry and I have things to discuss and authorities to see. Your little game of placing Harry in the Muggle World for his so-called protection is over. Come on, we have much to discuss.”

 

Angelina felt a bit bad for Harry having his personal business aired so publicly.

 

Even Delacour who had been displeased with his presumed champion status seemed worried for him and Krum as well.

 

The Heads of their respective schools predictably sided with Andromeda about the boy being ineligible to participate. Only Crouch and Mad-Eye who appeared after Harry was escorted out frowned.

 

“Where’s Potter?”

 

“With the healers,” Angelina snapped. “and his family, it’s ridiculous that anyone would believe that Harry cheated. He never wanted in this tournament. He thought I was crazy for considering it.”

 

“He will have to participate, won’t he? Crouch?”

 

“A contract, is a contract…” Crouch murmured.

 

“Harry’s fibbing of course. Someone probably entered him because he asked. If not Johnson, then Fred Weasley. He has a certain disregard for the rules.”

 

Angelina snapped, “That’s it! I’m sick of hearing this, I will be complaining to Fred’s grandfather and my father. Your slanders are insulting, neither of us entered Harry.”

 

“I haven’t figured out how someone as young as Fred Weasley entered at all. I locked the line to birthdays in regards to have the Trace active.”

 

Angelina snorted, an active Creature Inheritance broke the Trace. How foolish of him to have his age line only tracking the Trace…

 

“Do you know something Ms. Johnson?” Moody glowered at her.

 

“Only suspicions, not facts.” She huffed, “Fred didn’t cheat if that’s what he’s implying. I stand by what I said before; I didn’t enter Harry. He never asked. Fred wouldn’t dare because George would beat him with his own bat for even considering it and destroy his homework.”

 

“George Weasley is a coward, he doesn’t belong in Gryffindor. He was sorted either on blood or he chose to follow Fred because he has no self-identity.” Dumbledore sniffed.

 

“George is his own person; he has his own magical gifts and interests. He’s in love,”

 

“With a filthy Slytherin who is just using him like the Flints used the Woods, to deflect attention to their Death Eater Loyalties.”

 

“Theo is not a Death Eater!” Angelina snapped. “I thought we were supposed to be informed as to the Tournament’s Tasks and expectations? I did not enter this Tournament to be insulted or listen to my friends being slandered. What sort of a Headmaster are you? You should never have been reinstated!”

 

“Detention Ms. Johnson.” Dumbledore retorted.

 

“No. I won’t go and if you complain to my father, I’ll insist that we sue you! I think you’ve shamed Hogwarts enough for one night. I’ll be glad to listen to information regarding the First Task or attend the Wand Weighing when you can treat others with respect Headmaster. I look forward to a fair competition Miss Delacour and Mr. Krum. May the strongest competitor win.”

 

Then she flounced out of the ante-chamber.

 

To her surprise, both of her fellow champions followed her.

 

Angelina knew her House wanted to celebrate but after that debacle, she just wasn’t in the mood.

 

Just wait until she told George…

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have read my joint series Beside you with kieran97, some of the referenced incidents may seem familiar but occur differently...

Chapter 3

 

November 5, 1994

 

 

So, after brooding and complaining to her best friend Alicia, Angelina decided against telling George.

  
She did, however, send a potions vial with the memory to Fred and George’s grandfather, whom she had never met but they were related. After all her mother was Fred’s paternal cousin. Which should have made her wary of falling for the confident Beater, but hearts are funny things…

 

Angelina had never really had the intention of bonding to Fred; after all, her grandmother was born Charis Black who was Cedrella Weasley’s younger sister.

 

She had determined that their blood was too close to really consider that…

 

Angelina had also sent her father a copy of her being named champion…

 

She knew she was related to Medi-witch Pomfrey but she was disappointed with how she had failed Harry. Not that Angelina hadn’t missed the signs herself at first…

 

The last thing that she expected was to meet her father in Hogsmeade where she was hanging out with Alicia and Lea trying to distract Fred. George was likely on a proper date with Theo somewhere or holed up wherever it was they spent their ‘free time’.

 

“Alicia, Lea, I will need to borrow Angelina.”

 

“Of course,” Lea nodded.

 

Angelina had known him forever it seemed, like the O’Shaneseys, the Jordans raised true Irish Wolfhounds, only they bred for blacks instead of white.

 

Alicia was less involved in canine breeding but that was alright, she needed a best friend who was a Quidditch mad as Angelina herself was.

 

Her father led her to a private room in **The Three Broomsticks** where Angelina was surprised to find Fred’s grandfather Septimus and a wizard about her father’s age but who looked like an older version of Fred and George.

 

“My daughter Angelina, Lord Weasley and Lord Prewett.”

 

Angelina was surprised, she had been under the distinct impression that Fred and George’s mother was the only living Prewett aside from her distant cousin-in-law Jason who married Gwenog Jones the famous Beater Captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

 

“Lord Weasley, Lord Prewett,” Angelina said with a curtsy.

 

“Lady Angelina…”

 

“Is this regarding the memory I sent?” the elder Gryffindor Triwizard champion frowned.

 

“Yes, we are quite pleased with how you defended our heir.” Lord Septimus smirked.

 

“The Headmaster is quite wrong, I have no interest in bonding to your grandson. Fred is a very good friend and his affections are elsewhere.” Angelina shrugged. “Besides, my grandmother was your sister-in-law so our blood is far too close.”

 

“You’ve thought about it.”

 

“Fred is an intriguing person, he is quite popular,” Angelina said dismissively.

 

“We wished to thank you, Lady, for informing us of the Headmaster’s slander.” Lord Prewett mused.

 

“It seemed the right thing to do. I did hope that you would support Mr Lupin’s petition to have Harry exempted from the Tournament. He would never have entered and truthfully, no one I know would dare enter him. Out of my friends, I presumed that I was the only one who would be eligible. I did not expect Fred to be able to enter, the Headmaster clearly only limited his ‘Age Line’ to check for the Trace instead of by birthdate. Had he spelt it to only allow those of age instead of those affected by the Trace, Fred could never have entered.” Angelina tossed her braids in annoyance.

 

“Georgius is usually led by Fridricius, I was surprised that he didn’t enter.” Septimus frowned.

 

Angelina snorted, “That might have formerly been the case but for the last year or so, George has come into his own. He passed his OWL Exams with higher marks than he showed his mother and he is now my counterpart since Kenneth Towler moved to America. I’ve always been one of the few who could tell them apart.”

 

“What precipitated this deviation? With my own twin, it was my feelings for my cariad.” Lord Prewett asked.

 

“It is possible that a similar incident sparked that.” Angelina said nonchalantly.

 

“A diplomatic answer, I like this girl. A pity that you aren’t meant for our Fre…”

 

Inwardly, Angelina flinched. She really needed to get over Fred…

 

A witch, likely a Muggleborn, appeared with a tray of light sandwiches and tea.

 

“Now, what can you tell us about Hogwarts? How is it being run currently?” Lord Prewett said as he poured them all tea.

 

Sipping her tea Angelina told them about the Forbidden Corridor, Hagrid’s Cerberus and the Philosopher’s Stone- which was an open secret from her third year. Her Fourth Year involved the Opening of the Chamber of Secrets which was due to Ginny, who wasn’t related to Slytherin as far as Angelina knew. Last year, Sirius Black was able to gain access to the castle only to expose that Ron’s pet rat was a Death Eater and betrayer of the Potters. One did not keep secrets in Gryffindor, their House was the nosiest after all and Fred seemed to have a keen ability to decipher truth from fallacy in the Hogwarts rumor mill.

 

“Is there anything we can do? You’re members of the Wizengamot, can you join Mr Lupin in arguing that Harry shouldn’t be forced to be a a champion? He’s already suffered so much, he shouldn’t have participate in a tournament he didn’t enter.” Angelina asked the wizards beseechingly.

 

“My nephew Bartimus is a stubborn… wizard,” Lord Weasley frowned.

 

“He has a dim view of persons who flout the rules, he threw his own son in Azkaban without trial after he was named as a Death Eater and his magical signature was found on the Longbottoms.” Her father shook his head. “Granted Barty was one of Bella’s enforcers in Hogwarts and he quite enjoyed tormenting Muggleborns.”

 

“Something that very few dared to speak up against, Flitwick had a no tolerance policy for bullying. It always happened where he would be unaware of it and to victims who were to afraid to speak up.” Lord Prewett sighed.

 

“Of course McGonagall is blind, she didn’t protest Harry being a champion at all and seemed unaffected by the revelation of Harry’s abuse. Only Snape seemed concerned at all about Dumbledore nearly dislocating his shoulder and shattering his wrist. Snape of all people was more on Harry’s side then anyone else. The poor kid offered to take veritaserum to prove his innocence only to be ignored.” Angelina grumbled.

 

“McGonagall was top of her year and had great skill in transfiguration but I am hard pressed to say whether she would have been better off remaining in the Department of Magical Law or as a professor. She apparently lacks keen observation skills.” Lord Weasley scoffed.

 

Angelina continued to impart her observations especially regarding the professors, but she did give Snape credit. He apparently had some sort of epiphany over the summer after his supposed disappearance towards the end of Spring Term. He was fairer in his teaching and no longer singled out students for ridicule. Angelina was aware that Adrian Pucey, the Slytherin Boys’ prefect in her year had been assigned to tutor Neville Longbottom. Without Quidditch, it seemed that the other had more time. She often saw them in the library sharing a table with Brecc Montague, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

 

Despite Ron’s foul mouth, she saw no issue with Harry, Hermione and Neville spending time with Montague and Adrian. The two Slytherins were top of their year with George close behind. Being a Pucey, Angelina knew that Adrian took his duty seriously. He would tutor Neville to the best of his ability, he might not be George who had a natural gift for potions but he was patient.

 

Angelina would have to be blind to not notice the looks Harry had sent Malfoy over the years and the ‘surprise’ of their new found friendship hadn’t been a shock. Malfoy was an clumsy with friendships as Fred was.

 

They finally ended their conversation only to enter the pub’s large dining area in time to see a panicked elf arrive and.

 

Angelina watched as Theo became viciously angry only to have George calm him and then leave by house elf with Theo.

 

“You left something out Miss Angelina…” Lord Septimus frowned.

 

“Their relationship is still new sir, though it is a deep one. I did not feel that it was my place to tell.”

 

Seamus appeared panicked.

 

Angelina excused herself to speak with him.

 

“I knew they were worried about their sister…but Heraclio is a puppy! He wasn’t meant to be a protector! Just a companion…” Seamus said eyes shining with tears.

 

“He’ll be fine…” Dean said worriedly.

 

“What happened? Heraclio, that is Abby and Niall’s puppy…” Angelina said joining them.

 

“Theo’s sister was attacked.” Dean said after raising a privacy barrier. “He tried to defend her.”

 

Angelina stiffened and waved over her father with his companions.

 

Once the adult wizards were inside the privacy barrier she addressed them. “Lord Weasley, please fetch Healer Smythe. I expect that an injured child will be arriving at Hogwarts soon. Father and I will met the in Slytherin.”

 

Her father frowned.

 

“That puppy from last spring, it tried to defend its mistress. It was injured and angry, I suspect that it will resist being cared for and I am not properly trained.”

 

“I should inform Severus…” Lord Prewett frowned.

 

“I will fetch Smythe, Emelia and Aurora.” Lord Septimus nodded.

 

With Fred and George’s relations setting off to fetch assistance, Angelina led her father, Seamus and Dean to Hogwarts.

 

“You missed it…” Dean said with false brightness as he tried to lighten the mood.

 

“Missed what?” Angelina said distractedly.

 

“Charlie and Blaise’s disasterous first date.”

 

“Disasterous… how?” Angelina asked glancing at the wizard who could have passed for a member of her own family.

 

“I think Charlie was worried about their age gap and wanted to take things slow to get to know one another.”

 

“Blaise is in your year, is he not?” Angelina mused.

 

“Yes and Charlie graduated just before we began our First Year, making them around seven years apart.”

 

“Which wouldn’t be too horrible if they were both of age.” Her father interjected.

 

“Blaise thought that Charlie didn’t want him and tore out crying. Apparently, he was practically abandoned on his second step family after his step father died. He feels as if he is a burden and unwanted…”

 

Seamus squeezed his hand, “You’ll always be wanted by me…”

 

Angelina knew very little about Dean, the quiet but studious Fourth Year was very good at keeping his hme life to himself. Just as Harry had, making her instantly worried.

 

Seamus must have sensed that and smiled sadly at her, “Don’t worry, Dean will be just fine. He’s my grandfather’s ward; along with his sister, Mal Prewett and her brother Mark.” The tiny Irish wizard’s eyes filled with pain, “We have no intention of letting anyone hurt them.”

 

Angelina chose to take his word for it when Dean shushed him. They were drawing closer to the castle and were surprised when Snape and Lupin appeared to meet them.

 

“Where is he?” Snape growled.

 

“Who?” Angelina asked with a forced laugh.

 

“Gideon Prewett.” Lupin said trying to calm the furious Slytherin. “We were in a meeting when the patronus interrupted us.”

 

Angelina stiffened, “We apologize…”

 

“It was regarding one of my Slytherins, I am just surprised that Gideon isn’t dead. His body was buried, or so we thought. Polyjuice? If someone was Polyjuiced when they died, they would not return to their own form without a heart to pump.”

 

“That is a topic for another time…”

 

“The message mentioned an injured animal?”

 

“A puppy,” Seamus pipped up. “One of ours. The Johnsons have been caring for O’Shanesey dogs for generations.”

 

“Very well. We’ll wait in the Fourth Year Dormitory.” Snape frowned, “Where is Potter and Malfoy?”

 

“With Blaise I suspect.” Hermione’s voice came from behind them.

 

Angelina spun around to find Hermione clutching the hand of a Slytherin witch. “Hermione! You…when did you get there?”

 

“I was worried… since figuring out Harry’s home life I’ve been paying more attention. I wanted to be sure that Theo’s sister was alright.”

 

“Miss Granger, you and Miss Prewett will be informed later. Remus, if I remember correctly Lyra was Miss Nott’s godmother. Please use our floo to summon her.”

 

Remus leaned over to brush his lips over Snape’s hair before vanishing into the castle. That was a surprise given how antagonistic that Snape had been with their Defence professor last year. Snape had seemed to have his personality rewritten over the summer, he was almost… pleasant.

 

Angelina was allowed to accompany them because of her experience as her father’s assistant. She was aware that Hermione and Mal continued to shadow them to Slytherin despite being told to clear off.

 

Snape didn’t speak the password but did touch the hidden entrance, causing it to shimmer into sight. Was that a professor thing or an ability because he was Head of Slytherin?

 

The mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin group were led by Snape inside.

 

However, Seamus’ Niall and Dean’s Abby began whining and ‘pointing’ towards a room off the common room.

 

“What?” Mal murmured.

 

“Why would they be using the Slytherin Baths?” Snape muttered.

 

“Perhaps, they felt it was unsafe at home.” Dean mused.

 

“With both the Slytherin Court and the prefects likely in Hogsmeade, it would be empty.” Snape nodded. “Very well,” he glared at Angelina, “Keep these students in here, especially the nosy girls.”

 

Angelina sighed, like she would consider entering a boys’ bath or allow it. “Of course, professor.”

 

Hermione made no sound of disagreement and allowed Mal to lead her to a black leather settee. While a worried Seamus likewise tugged over to share it.

 

Angelina was surprised that the place was far more comfortable then Ron’s tale had implied…

 

She perched on the back of the settee and proceeded to wait.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus Snape breezed into the boys’ baths and was surprised to be met with two very distinct growls.

 

“Get out Death Eater!” Theo Nott snarled.

 

“Theo!” George Weasley hissed, “He brought a healer for Heraclio.”

 

“Your Grandfather went to fetch Smythe as well.” Miss Johnson’s father spoke up.

 

“Heraclio won’t let us care for him sir,” George said quietly as he attempted to calm Theo who seemed to have grown in both stature and broadness since Severus had seen him last.

 

“What happened?”

 

“My father, one of your ilk decided to try to attack my sister with the intention of removing her from the family tree!” Theo snapped.

 

“I never joined willingly, I was pressed to it by the Headmaster. With Potter’s mother and Lupin as my best friends, I am belatedly surprised that I was accepted.’ Severus’ eyes narrowed, “That mad man used cutting curses on a child?”

 

“He has hated my sister since she was born without cause! I’ve been responsible for shielding both Ned and Gracie from him. Now I don’t need any help!”

 

“Theo, creature inheritance or not, you are still not yet fifteen. No Ministry advocate would consider you responsible enough to have custody. Gracie needs a responsible adult! Your mother was a Prince, she has extant family. Surely one of them,”

 

“She also has godparents…” Severus mused, “although I was unaware that we were related.”

 

Alfred Johnson, Angelina’s sire had managed to soothe the giant puppy and spell him into unconsciousness to treat him.

 

Gideon must have assisted in fetching them because Emelia Bones, Aurora Greengrass and Smythe arrived around the same time.

 

“A boys’ bath? Why would they be here?” Aurora’s voice could be heard from outside the baths.

 

“I will speak to Emelia and Aurora. I am sure that you would prefer that your sister is treated by a healer.”

 

Severus watched as George levitated the small injured girl and conjured a blanket before he pulled Theo away. Spelling them into dry, clean clothes before pressing his body into Theo’s and trying to calm him with his presence.

 

“Theo is overwrought, if I could keep him from killing his father for this, I’m sure I can keep him from losing his temper,” George said with quiet assurance.

 

Severus nodded and went to let Smythe inside before leaving.

 

“What is going on?” Aurora snapped. “All Lord Weasley would say was that there was an injured child!”

 

Severus paused to erect a privacy shield, “I do not know all the details, all I know is that Theo Nott, one of my students brought his sister here. She and her familiar were attacked by their sire, he brought her here to treat her injuries. Miss Johnson overheard that they were attacked, at the time I believe she was meeting with her own father as well as other Lords who assisted her in summoning help. Alfred Johnson is treated the puppy, they were attacked with cutting curses.”

 

“Someone attacked a child with cutting curses?” Emelia gasped.

 

“I believe she is eight or nine-years-old and it seems that the puppy is shockingly only a few months old.”

 

“Shockingly?” Aurora frowned.

 

Severus shrugged, “It’s an O’Shanesey wolfhound…”

 

The witches nodded, as if understanding that it was already rapidly growing.

 

Lyra burst into Slytherin in the company of Remus and surprisingly, Charity Burbage.

 

Severus cursed under his breath.

 

Aurora treated him to a disapproving glare while Emelia merely frowned in confusion.

 

“Remus?” Severus grumbled.

 

“Charity is their mother’s cousin and we are both Charis’ godmother.” Lyra said dismissively.

 

“Smythe is tending to them; both the girl and the puppy. It seems that the trauma of his sister’s attack forced an early creature inheritance. Theo had fangs and scales so I presume that he is Chuvash, as apparently is his mate. George Weasley is trying to calm him and wisely realises that creature inheritance or not, at not yet fifteen, that he would not be given custody of either of his siblings.”

 

“As Lucius’ mate, he has guardianship of Blaise despite it being granted to me.” Lyra frowned.

 

“He has a dim view of Death Eaters, he is convinced that his mad father was one.” Severus gave a snort of annoyance.

 

“You already have custody of Harry Potter…” Aurora mused.

 

“With the presumed Lord Nott ineligible for custody, they should temporarily revert to the custody of their mother’s birth house.” Severus sighed.

 

“I am not bound by any work related or political obligations, I can look after the girl and ensure that she receives the proper care.” Remus offered, “That is, if Severus is granted custody.”

 

The tentative couple exchanged a meaning-filled look.

 

“I am not bonded,” Charity admitted painfully, looking away. “I may only be a junior professor and not of a core speciality but I would not be able to provide the same attention. I think that Severus and Remus would make excellent parents.”

 

“I will remand custody to Professor Snape and his fiancé. I still expect that you are bonded quickly.” Aurora sniffed.

 

“I will need to speak to Healer Smythe and Alfred.” Emelia coughed.

 

“I have no objections. I suspect that Hyrum will wish to remove Gracie to St. Mungos to better treat her. I am unsure how Alfred will wish to care for the puppy but I doubt that Hyrum would take it to St. Mungos.” Severus mursed.

 

“Once Charity and I speak with Charis… Gracie, we will see about setting up a room for her here.” Lyra murmured.

 

“Yes, I would be glad to have an active part of her life. I knew she had not perished with her mother because my magic was not returned to me. I had hoped that I could reconnect with her when she came here. Oran was never very welcoming and I was turned away from Mansfield after Eileen’s death.” Charity said quietly.

 

Alfred emerged with the large bandaged puppy, “I probably should take him with me but he will be furious about being separated from his mistress. With Severus’ permission, I might leave him with his dam and sire. Their familiar presence should calm him, Angelina has some training and can check on him. If needed, she can send for me. He will need rest, but unfortunately, his injuries while caused by magic will need to heal naturally. He may be a familiar but unlike a magical human, some spells can’t be used.”

 

Since none of them were familiar with healing injured animals, they had no choice but to take his word.

 

The door to the Slytherin Boys’ Baths was opened, “It’s safe to come in.” came George Weasley’s voice.

 

The adults clustered in the corridor outside minus Alfred Johnson who left to speak to the students that Severus had left in the Dungeon Common Room.

 

“This child will need to spend at least the weekend in St. Mungos’ paediatric wing.” Smythe said gruffly.

 

“I will accompany her. It might be disconcerting for her.” Remus offered.

 

Luckily, it was far enough from a full moo, so Severus knew that he would be comfortable with spending that time at St. Mungos’.

 

“Theo may visit her tomorrow and join us for dinner the night she returns here.” Severus offered.

 

Theo growled but George shushed him.

 

“We will see about her pre-Hogwarts education, after she is healed of course. Given how advanced Ned and you are, Gracie will likely have to be tested.” Severus mused.

 

“As a pureblood heiress, she will need to have lessons in art, music and deportment. I have more free time since my charges are all Hogwarts students or attend a wizarding primary school.” Lyra said quietly.

 

“We will have to build a proper curriculum between us.” Remus offered. “I did teach some of my acquaintances’ children before my year at Hogwarts.”

 

“A pity that your health at the time made it impossible to finish out the year…” Emelia murmured.

 

Remus said nothing, merely squeezing Severus’ hand before taking hold the portkey with Smythe and Gracie.

 

Leaving Severus to finalize the arrangements with Aurora and Emelia to interview a still mostly feral Theo…

 

XoooooX

 

It was sometime before her father returned with a thankfully unconscious Heraclio…

 

The puppy resembled a mummy far more than a dog, it made Angelina’s heart hurt and worry about the state its mistress.

 

Hermione, who had never met either Gracie or the puppy burst into silent tears at the sight.

 

Seamus paled, Dean stiffened and their dogs began to whine.

 

Mal’s expression iced over but she pulled Hermione in closer.

 

“I have treated… Heraclio; however, due to the shock I am unable to heal them magically. He will need to heal naturally, I doubt he will be pleased when he wake up. While I could take him with me, I suspect that due to his separation from his mistress that it would be best if he stay with his dam and sire. They are the mostly likely to calm him, if anything can. Angelina knows how to change bandages and I know that Seamus has a natural gift, if anything unsual happens, I can be sent for.”

 

Angelina was pleased her father trusted her so much but was greatful that he had tended Heraclio’s injuries himself. It would be best to levitate the puppy up to Gryffindor Tower, luckily, she was a prefect and in instances of urgency was allowed to use magic in the corridors.

 

She waited anxiously until Professor Snape appeared, not surprisingly in the company of an agitated Theo Nott and George.

 

“Still here? I had thought that you would have harred off to Gryffindor to put the puppy to bed.” Snape drawled.

 

“We wanted to be sure that the girl was alright…” Dean pipped up.

 

“She is expected to be, she is spending the weekend in St. Mungos to heal. I suspect if all goes well, she will return sometime Monday.” Snape drawled.

 

“Their father?” Angelina asked quietly.

 

“He tried attacking _me_ ,” Nott growled, “I didn’t stand for it. The only reason he isn’t dead is because George wanted to avoid my committing patricide and losing my inheritance. He cast first and I defended myself. It’s not my fault that my spell was empowered enough to blast him down a staircase.”

 

Nott didn’t sound very apologetic; however, given what his sire had done, Angelina couldn’t fault him. Not everyone was lucky enough to have relatives that cared about them.

 

George excused them and dragged Theo out of the Dungeon common room likely to escape to wherever it was they spent their non-school or meal time.

 

Angelina couldn’t remember when George was last in Gryffindor Tower…

 

As much as she cared about her friend, given their newly formed bond and Theo’s feral state, she was not going to demand that George return to the Tower.

 

Rather, with the news of the Nott heiress’ expected recovery, Angelina extracted a begrudging promise to inform her as of the injured girl’s health before escorting Dean Seamus and their dogs as well the still unconscious pup that was still lying on a levitating but clearly conjured cot.

 

Mal led Hermione away and the two adult witches Lady Malfoy and Professor Burbage who had hurried past them earlier followed Professor Snape to their Potions Professor’s office.

 

Angelina was hopeful that the Nott girl ended up with a caring guardian like Harry had; she knew that he was now Professor Snape's ward since they were family and family meant a lot to titled families. After this near tragedy, the girl needed it…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

November 11, 1994

 

 

Angelina was in Defence with that creepy ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody, whom she still hadn’t forgive for subjecting her Fourth Year lions and lionesses to witnessing the Unforgivables and Imperioing them.

 

She had complained to her father and written the Board of Governors via Lord Weasley about that. However, she had yet to hear back about that…

 

Gary Pucey, Adrian’s brother poked his head in, “Excuse me professor, the Headmaster is calling for the champions. Miss Johnson is expected for the Weighing of the Wands?”

 

“Yes, yes, did someone go to fetch Potter?” Moody drawled, trying not to look interested and making Angelina more uneasy.

 

“My friend Geoff Harper,” Gary preened.

 

“Very well then, I’m sure that one of your classmates will share their notes. Pucey perhaps, they are boringly keen on fairness.”

 

Both Gary and Adrian flinched, while a faint growl came from the elder Pucey brother.

 

Angelina followed Gary to a normally empty classroom, she thanked the Third Year before entering the room. She was quite disturbed to see that vapid reporter Rita Skeeter and a camera man.

 

Her eyes narrowed after realising that there was no member of her family present. Her name could be published because she was of age, but she could not be interviewed without familial, preferably her grandfather Adam’s permission.

 

She didn’t see Professor Lupin or Professor Snape for Harry either.

 

In fact, the only adults she saw were Ludo Bagman, Rita Skeeter, the heavy-set photographer and Lord Crouch…

 

There were no parents or guardians, this could be bad…

 

Fleur Delacour arrived with her very large Headmistress and Viktor Krum appeared with his High Master Igor Karkaroff.

 

Harry was the last to come and she let out a sigh of relief when he was accompanied by Professor Lupin.

 

Immediately, she sent an elf for her father…

 

She was not going to agree to an interview without his consent and he would be there to ensure that Skeeter didn’t overstep herself.

 

Krum looked disturbed as well, clearly, he had expected a family member or a representative of his team. He was a professor Quidditch player after all…

 

Dumbledore breezed in and seemed irritated by Professor Lupin’s presence. “Surely Remus, you don’t need to be here.”

 

“Given that Harry is our ward and the judges have refused to care about Harry’s rights, I ought to be here.” Professor Lupin glowered.

 

Angelina was smug when her own father appeared wearing his usual robes covered in dog hair and vibrating with annoyance.

                                        

“What is the meaning of summoning my daughter for an interview without my consent?” Alan Johnson thundered. “At least my father Adam or Gordan should have been contacted.”

 

“Mr Johnson, surely your daughter was aware that such things would be expected and were agreed to by entering the Tournament.” Dumbledore said dismissively.

 

Angelina scoffed, “It was certainly not addressed when the tournament was announced or when the Goblet of Fire was produced. I might have reconsidered entering if I knew I would be expected to agree to an interview that was not overseen by a member of my family.”

 

“Well, there is no backing out now.” Bagman smirked, “We’re here to ensure that your wands are in decent condition.”

 

There were two vaguely familiar persons hovering around a man Angelina recognized as the Ollivander who paired her with her wand.

 

One of them was a Ravenclaw from her own year called Giordan Ollivander but she was sure that the blonde witch was a student at Beauxbatons.

 

“Gaheris… I was expecting Garrick.”

 

“My name is Louis, Albus.” The senior Ollivander retorted. “Not that it matters, it seems that Garrick is suffering from a cold.”

 

“So, who is watching both your shops?” Dumbledore seemed to taunt.

 

“Galeron has connected both shops doors with his, any parents seeking a wand will be suitably served.” Louis said dismissively.

 

“Very well.” Dumbledore grumbled as he moved to resume sulking in a corner almost childishly.

 

“My granddaughter Audrey Ollivander and great grandnephew Giordan Ollivander,”

 

Dumbledore snorted.

 

“He may be adopted but he is very much a member of our family and even shows talent as a wandmaker. He crafted his own wand as is custom for an Ollivander.” Louis Ollivander turned to his granddaughter who had been quietly speaking French to the Beauxbatons’ champion.

 

“Mi petite fille, which wands intrigue you?”

 

“Mes cousins Fleur et Angelina.”

 

Fleur held out her hand and gently placed her wand in her fellow Beauxbatons’ student’s hand.

 

Audrey Ollivander examined the wand before speaking softly, “Oui, c'est une commande spéciale de mon grand-père. 9 ½” very supple Rosewood et Veela ‘air.”

 

[Yes, this is a special commission made by my grandfather.]

 

 “Oui, my grandmuzzer’s.” Fleur nodded.

 

“It is I know, a wand that is très vivante. Es best for Charms, Fleur is indeed curieux et créatif.! Vinum!”

 

[très vivante- very lively and curieux et créatif- curious and creative]

 

A font of wine seemed to flow from Fleur’s wand before it was returned to the young Veela.

 

Angelina had learned French quite young and had kept it up, her family had visited France a few times. After all, despite being most dissimilar in appearance, Angelina was first cousins with Giselle, Greg and Georgette Goyle whose maman was French. If Angelina remembered her family tree correctly, Giselle’s uncle was Audrey’s sire…

 

But why Audrey called Fleur cousin, Angelina did not know. Perhaps, a maternal cousin?

 

Audrey handed Fleur back her wand and gestured for Angelina to move closer.

 

Angelina knew this ‘ceremony’ was necessary and handed over her wand, albeit reluctantly.

 

“A bendy 9” Birch and Bowtruckle Skin.”

 

Harry gasped in horror.

 

Audrey held up an empty hand in defence, “Mes excuses, you are thinking that wandmakers ‘arm bowtruckles. Ce n'est pas vrai, like snakes, bowtruckles occasionally shed their skin as they grow. Wandmakers harvest this instead, it is like Veela ‘air. It must be given rather than taken, else it has no magic.”

 

[Mes excuses- my apologies, Ce n'est pas vrai- this is not true]

 

Harry seemed thoughtful and then nodded.

 

Having assured her young teammate, Angelina’s first cousin once removed, continued.

 

“Zees wand et is strong Transfiguration, ‘erbology, and Care of Magical Creatures, no?”

 

Angelina nodded, “It is very good for those classes. It is more resistant in Charms, but it is good in Defence.”

 

“Et iz ze wood, ze Birch zat iz strong for Defence. Yoo maybe be capable of a strong Patronus in time or find yourself drawn to pursue a career in ‘ealing. Orchideous!”

 

A shower of orchids appeared to be conjured only to be summarily vanished as Audrey assured them that like Fleur’s, Angelina’s wand was in excellent condition.

 

She then curtsied before stepping aside.

 

The Ravenclaw Ollivander, who was in her year, asked to see Viktor’s wand first.

 

“Yes, this is thicker then most Ollivander wands. Great-grandfather has said that while a Gregorovitch was a fine wandmaker, their style was distinct. This is a Gregorovitch’s, isn’t it?

 

Viktor nodded, “It iz Isaak Gregorovitch’s last wand sold before he retired.”

 

“Yes, this is quite rigid. It is Dragon Heartstring and Hornbeam, was it hard to master?”

 

Viktor shrugged.

 

Giordan murmured an apology, “While it lacks subtlety, it is very powerful and good for any form of Elemental Magic. Avis!”

 

A flock of small birds burst from the air before Viktor’s wand sounding very much like the crackle of lightening.

 

The birds flew out the nearest window, so Giordan did not have to vanish them.

 

The Ravenclaw handed Viktor his wand before turning to Harry.

 

“Great Grandfather often speaks of your wand…”

 

Harry flinched.

 

What was curious about Harry’s wand that mentioning it made her young teammate uneasy?

 

“Yes, a supple 11” Phoenix feather and Holly. Phoenix is said to be strong and versatile, best suited to Defence Against the Dark Arts. While Holly repels dark spirits and demons. Although it can be weak when casting hexes, it is still very strong in Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures.”

 

Giordan frowned as he looked over Gryffindor’s tiny Seeker, “Users are believed to be people of great physical strength. Holly is considered to be associated with death, rebirth, and the Winter Solstice.”

 

Harry’s parents were murdered but he was practically a Lughnasadh baby, being born the day before.

 

“A Holly wielder is believed to be prone to visions. It is known to prefer a physically strong master. They are also considered to have exceptional Patronuses. Aqua erecto!”

           

Giordan conjured a phoenix made of water before acknowledging that Harry’s wand was in fine shape.

 

The obviously vapid reporter Rita Skeeter was still trying to convince Angelina’s father and her former Defence professor to allow her to interview their children.

 

Harry caught sight of Skeeter’s notes, “I’m fourteen, not twelve! My eyes aren’t filled with the ghosts of my past. Sadly, I don’t really remember my parents. What little I know comes from stories I have heard. I didn’t enter this tournament, I had no interest in it other than perhaps, cheering on Angelina who did enter. Though I did question why she would consider entering such a dangerous Tournament… I have no interest in being interviewed by someone who can’t even tell the truth.”

 

Remus shrugged, “You heard him, he declined to be interviewed and we both feel that his being forced to participate when he did not enter and is ineligible age-wise is most unjust.”

 

Viktor too refused to be interviewed do to the absence of a representative of the Vrasta Vultures or a member of his family.

 

After how Skeeter was describing Harry, Angelina refused to be interviewed either.

 

While Delacour was allowed to be, she disapproved of how Skeeter and Dumbledore treated Harry and refused as well.

 

The four Champions flounced out leaving a sulking Dumbledore and a fuming Skeeter.

 

One wondered what the First Task might be like with Dumbledore treating others with such little respect…  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?
> 
> BTW- any ideas for how Angelina should approach the task?


End file.
